


You're Everything and More

by TheUndiscovered



Series: You're Everything and More [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Ficlet, Gen, S9E1, Unconditional Love, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUndiscovered/pseuds/TheUndiscovered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is desperate to save his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Everything and More

**Author's Note:**

> So this work is inspired by E1S9 'I Think I Could Like It Here'... I wrote this in class the next day after and misplaced the paper I wrote it on, but then I found it today ( a year later). :D

 

**You're Everything and More**

 

From the age of four and onward his responsibility has been Sam.

 _ **"Take care of Sammy." "Keep Sammy safe."** _ It has been his motto for as long he could remember. Through the arguments and the distance it is what he has done. What he will always do.

He made a deal with a demon to keep Sammy safe.

He tortured to keep Sam safe.

He went to Hell to keep Sam safe.

He'll lie, kill, and betray all to keep his little brother safe.

So to see his little big brother lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to various machines unconscious with bruises and cuts littered across his face and body broke him. Again. _" **Keep Sammy safe." "Take care of Sammy."**_

And he did, he prayed calling on the angels to help him take care of Sam. And with the help of Ezekiel he did.

He'll lie, but the fact that Sam would heal and be alive far outweighed the fact that his brother will be angry with him.

**_"Keep Sammy safe." "Take care of Sammy."_ **

And that is what he will do. Always.


End file.
